As Darkness Falls
by fashiongirl97
Summary: As Darkness Falls, a terrible storm hits Washington DC, leaving the city without telephones lines and power. As the power goes out though, team Gibbs, Abby and Director Shepard are still in the NCIS building. Locked in, with no heating, and no warmth the secret relationship is about to become revealed. Jibbs, with hints of Tiva and McAbby. One shot, please R&R xx


_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors Note- I had this ONE SHOT idea whilst reading a snowed in fic, and whilst we have had the torrential rain here in the good old wet north of England. So, here it is, I hope it's ok, and please enjoy**_

_As Darkness Falls_

"_Washington Dc has been struck by the biggest storm in 50 years. The lightening has taken out telephone wires, the rain has flooded roads. Residents are being advised not to leave their houses unless it is absolutely necessary. It is predicted that the power will be out within the next hour…" _

The woman's voice was cut short mid sentence as the screen on the plasma in the bull pen went black instantly. It was slowly followed by the lights cutting as fading out slowly; soon the heating stopped too as the generator made a loud noise before all went silent. The only agents left in the building were those on Gibbs' team as per usual. The storm had obviously cut the power sooner than expected, and as realisation hit team Gibbs that there were no luxuries a chorus of groans filled the silence.

"Go home, all together, closest house." Said Gibbs figuring it would be the safer option that staying in a cold building with little food.

Meanwhile Jenny walked out of her office and looked down from the catwalk at her favourite team – not that she was biased. "That won't be happening agent Gibbs." She said in her all business tone. They all stopped, fell silent and looked up at the red headed director as she stood on the catwalk. They'd each been too busy to notice her presence.

"You got a better idea _Director_?" Jethro questioned. She looked at him, looked in those cobalt blue eyes she'd stared into so many times and yet somehow always managed to get lost in. Looked at how his jaw was set with determination – a look that always made him look sexy.

"No, but you can't get out. Security passed on a message via radio that the front and all electric doors are locked shut. No one can get in or out the building until the power returns. No one is going home."

There was a chorus of grunts, McGee tony and Ziva instantly went rushing down the stairs to see if Abby was ok after realising she had electric doors whilst Jenny and Jethro just stared at one another. He looked in her forest green eyes that sparkled with emotion. He looked at her slightly pouted lips, how her hair was slung back in a loose French plait she'd obviously put in whilst working earlier. Her eyes left him with a small smile before her too went to check on his favourite.

They'd been seeing each other for four months now and everything was perfect or as perfect as reality can be. She loved him, and him her. They hid it well whilst at work; then again they'd always had a love hate relationship. Things worked because business and pleasure were kept separate. So far no one had noticed, but Jenny knew that wouldn't last for long, especially if they were to be cooped up in NCIS headquarters for the foreseeable future. After all there was no way Jenny and Jethro would be able to avoid each other the whole time, let alone not at least share a quick peck on the cheek. Her gut told her that by the time they were out of NCIS her and Jethro's relationship would no longer be a secret.

–_**as darkness falls– **_

Jethro soon caught up with his agents as they all raced down the barely used flight of stairs that lead to Abby's lab. They reached there just as she did, numerous Caf – Pow's in hand. She looked at them all with a smile her iconic pig tails bouncing away. Gibbs hugged her relieved she was safe. "Thank god you're safe Abby; I thought you'd be trapped in there." Said McGee, also hugging her as soon as he possibly could.

"I heard the power might go out and figured I'd best get extra caf-pow supplies. I only got six before the power went though." She stated pouting. The team just laughed. "Could we try getting this door open? I've got cushions and blankets and stuff in there. That way we might be a bit more comfy"

So Abby put Tim, tony, Gibbs and Ziva to work, and after numerous arguments about the best method and Jethro head slapping the all they went with his way. They quartet managed to jam it open, McGee, Tony and Gibbs kept it that way whilst Abby and Ziva ran in. the pair chucked tonnes of pillows, blankets and of course Bert out. They managed to get out just as the lads were losing their gip. Everyone got out safe, and as they 'kids' sat out of breath on the floor Gibbs stood up and head slapped tony.

"Ow! Boss what was that for?"

"If you stopped eating junk food and went to the gym then that would have been easier."

The whole group Burt out laughing and Gibbs went back up the stairs. As he went they were all setting out the blankets and planning to go and raid the vending machines for food seeming as no one had had any tea yet. Abby noticed Gibbs about to go upstairs again.

"Where are you going my silver haired fox?" she questioned pouting once more.

"To see if the directors ok, I'll be back in a bit." He said reassuring her. Jethro then ran back up the stairs and walked straight into her office. This time there were no protests from Cynthia as she'd long gone home. He walked in to see Jenny sat on the couch. She'd taken off her heals and blazer and replaced it with an oversized, zip up NCIS hoodie he was sure had once been his. Her hair was still up but he knew he'd change that.

Jethro walked over, moved the case files out of the way and sat down infront of her She smiled at him and shuffled closer. "I seem to remember that hoodie being mine." He mumbled as he kissed her cheek.

"Do you now?" she questioned tilting her head.

"yeah, look better on you though." He said before softly kissing her. He moved his hand around her neck and untied her hair, removing the plait. "Always did prefer your hair down."

She smiled and laid down, resting her head softly on his lap. He gently ran his fingers though her not growing red locks. She smiled at the feeling, and he relished in the silence. After around five minutes of simply listening to the sound of the rain pattering down heavily on the window Jenny looked up remembering about the other people also hauled up inside the building.

"Where are the team?" she questioned brushing a strand out of her face.

"Downstairs, They're setting blankets and food up."

"You should go down and see them." She said sitting up.

"Not without you Jenny." He said cupping her face and kissing her head.

"Jethro, if I go down there then I'll have to sit on the other side of the room otherwise I'll want us to curl up."

"So let's!" Jenny looked up at him as if he was mad. "Jenny, I love you, and they are our family."

"Jethro, I would love for us to be able to, but what if people found out." But she knew as soon as she looked in his eyes that he knew just what she wanted. And after only a matter of moments so did she.

_**-as darkness falls-**_

Tony bashed the front of the vending machine with a loud clatter and smiled proudly as its final contents came out. Meanwhile McGee had taken the more intelligent route by removing the front of the machine and emptying out the contents. They both took off their jackets using them as bags whilst they carried all the food downstairs. They smiled as they saw what Abby and Ziva had being doing in the time they'd spent getting food. Blankets were all over the floor. One of them had gone and found from somewhere a mass of large hoodies. As well as that, pillows lined the corridor and there were a few candle lit at the end, with more behind. Ziva had gone and nicked Ducky's bottle and a half of scotch. "We're gonna have a party!" Said Tony; dropping his food, and dancing around like a little child on his birthday. The rest laughed. Soon they settled down under the covers near the dead end of the corridor.

Tony and Ziva sat together; Tim and Abby sat curled up as they felt the temperature physically drop as they each shivered slightly. Soon they heard footsteps and looked to see Gibbs and Jenny walking down. "YEY you came back, and brought mummy too!" squealed Abby.

"Course I did Abs." he said with a smile. The pair went down to the dead end. Abby passed some blankets down and Jenny and Gibbs sat down, pulling the blankets around them both. Then all they poured drinks. Jenny had brought bourbon down for her and Jethro whilst the others drank scotch. They all ate the food that Tony and McGee had gotten and soon fell into a comfortable state. They laughed and joked and smiled.

Soon everyone settled down and Jenny moved over to Gibbs and wrapped herself in his arms. He kissed her head and she smiled. "Are you two finally together?" questioned Abby eagerly yet her voice laced with tiredness.

"Yeah abs, have been for a few months."

"I'm pleased." She replied.

"And so am I Jenny, and Gibbs." Said Ziva.

"Thank you both, but sleep now. It's going to be a long and cold night." Said Jenny. And as McGee lit another candle the group fell asleep together. Everyone was in love that night, everyone was a family. And as the storm carried on, and died down the following morning, Jenny knew her gut had been right. Everyone did find out about them, but not just that, everyone found out a little but more about each other. Things would never be the same again, but maybe that was something that had needed to happen.

_**I hope it was okay,**_

_**Please review,**_

_**xxxx**_


End file.
